The War That's Never Won
by Katharina Liebe
Summary: Sequel to The Darkest Hour Is Just Before The Dawn. When Strigoi attacks begin to pick up, Rose has to decide whether to return to Russia and protect the Belikovs while supporting a friend in need or remaining behind with the friends she's just reconciled with. As the attacks hit closer to home, Rose just might lose what she's worked so hard to gain... Read sequel first.
1. Prologue

I know a lot of people probably wanted to see what it was like for Rose to be pregnant, but honestly nothing of consequence would be happening that would really be story worthy (besides Dimitri and Rose fluff). Quite a bit of the Strigoi population was decimated during the attack on the academy, so there would only be the occasional small attack. Rose would also be taking it easy during her pregnancy, so there wouldn't be much action. While this is true, there will be moments of flashback occurring throughout this story so hopefully that will appease the readers who wanted to see more of that. And who knows? Maybe I'll eventually do a collection of one-shots that take place during that time as well. But this story picks up about a year and half after the birth of Dimitri & Rose's child and about two years after the attack on the academy. I'm sorry for any mistakes concerning pregnancy and labor, but I've never been either of them myself.

As always, enjoy and let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The plot belongs to me. Anything you recognize, including characters and dialogue, belongs to Richelle Mead._

**Prologue**

You'd think after being nearly staked to death almost nine months ago, I'd have experienced the worst pain of my life. That was before I'd taken into account just how agonizing going through labor could be. As another contraction hit, I focused my attention on the bright hospital lights hanging on the ceiling of my room in the maternity ward. Moaning through the pain, I felt more sweat break out across my brow. I'd been living through this hell for about six hours now and I really hoped the baby decided to get out of me soon. Falling against the pillows stacked behind me, I was suddenly so exhausted. And I hadn't even started pushing yet. Looking over at the man beside me, I was amazed to see that he wasn't grimacing in pain. I'd been holding his hand in a death grip ever since labor had started, bringing with it a surprising amount of pain. Don't get me wrong; the look in his eyes clearly spoke of legions of anguish, but I knew that it was because he had to watch me struggle through such misery. He was always trying to make life easier for me, trying to take care of me. And now all he could do was hold my hand, try to comfort me as best he could, and watch me suffer.

Using his free hand, Dimitri gently laid a cool, damp cloth on my forehead. His beautiful brown eyes met my own, saying so much. His guardian mask was nowhere to be found as he gazed at me. Come to think of it, it hadn't really been present much at all since we had found each other again. Smoothing my hair back away from my face, he pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. Panting, I could only squeeze his hand lightly in reply.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against my skin.

"Don't…apologize," I wheezed. "No matter what…it will be worth it." I knew he felt the same way, that our ability to procreate was a miracle that most Dhampirs were unable to experience. But in the face of watching me in labor, I could also tell that he wished he could take away all of my pain and go through it himself.

He nodded before turning slightly away from me. Reaching inside a bucket that sat on the bedside table, he pulled out a couple ice chips. He placed them in my mouth, trying to do anything he could to help. Closing my mouth, I sucked on the cool pieces of frozen water. They were about the only form of comfort that really seemed to help, besides Dimitri of course. Although he was, what most people would consider, hovering, I simply couldn't be impatient or annoyed with him. Not tonight. As another contraction seized me, I tried to concentrate on the events that occurred a few hours previously.

Dimitri and I had just gotten back from a baby shower that Lissa had thrown us. Christian, Denis, Lev, and Artur had, of course, been present, as well as Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and my parents. While there had only been a small amount of people, this hadn't persuaded Liss to do anything halfway. She'd gone all out, stringing balloons on nearly every surface she could find and making us all play games. Christian had presented me with a cake, rolling his eyes at the sickeningly sweet pictures of baby shoes, one pink and one blue since we had yet to find out our child's gender, that were frosted onto the surface before lightly kissing my cheek. Lissa and Christian's present was only supposed to be the party itself, but Lissa had brought out bag after bag of clothing and toys. Knowing Liss, I probably shouldn't have been surprised.

Adrian had gifted me with a thick book of bedtime stories, including plenty of pictures, and Eddie and Mia, who had been married for nearly four months and had just announced they were expecting a child of their own, had chipped in for a changing station. Abe and Mom had given me a set of drawers for clothing as well as a wooden toy box. As I had begun to thank them profusely, Mom had cut me off, saying that she had something else for me.

Going into an adjoining room in Lissa and Christian's apartment, she had drug out an old wooden rocking chair. It was slightly worn, the entire surface gleaming and coated in an oak finish. Slightly teary-eyed, Mom had explained that this was the chair she herself had used when I had been born. I was surprised that she had kept it after so many years, but looking into her eyes I could tell that it meant a lot to her. She had only been able to spend four or five years with me before going back to her guardian duties and turning me over to St. Vladimir's Academy. I knew how much the decision to continue her career and sacrifice her relationship with me grated on her even though I no longer resented her for it. Because of this, I knew how important this hand-me-down rocking chair was to her.

Denis, Lev, and Artur had kept suspiciously silent through the gift-giving and when I turned to them they looked like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. At first I didn't know why, but then I noticed Lev attempt to slip his cell phone into his pocket, probably hoping that I wouldn't see him doing so. They seemed to think that my pregnancy had slowed down my reflexes, which I guess in a way, physically, it had a bit. But it wasn't like I didn't notice things.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise!" Artur immediately said. He was always the first one to cave whenever they were trying to keep a secret from me. Knowing this, I honed in on him.

"What's a surprise?" I asked sweetly. Artur glanced over at Denis, who had an unreadable expression, and Lev, who shook his head at him.

"I can't tell you," Artur said finally.

"But why not?" I could tell by the way his hands started shaking and how sweat began to bead upon his brow that he was close to giving in. He could keep things to himself like no one's business when he was up against anyone else, but when it came to me he couldn't remain silent for long.

"Now Rose, are you really going to torture Artur into telling you that we're the surprise?" Spinning around swiftly, I saw Ion and Viktoria framed in the doorway. They were both smiling brightly, holding hands. Letting out a shriek that I vaguely admitted sounded like something a banshee would yell, I ran over and hugged them both tightly.

When I finally let go, Ion said, "And we come bearing gifts."

"You guys didn't have to get us anything. You being here is present enough."

"Well that's good, because we didn't get you anything," Viktoria said, laughing. "But Mama sent something with us." Ion turned back out into the hallway and lugged in a large rectangular cardboard box. Russian Cyrillic was handwritten faintly on one side, apparently denoting what the box contained. I heard Dimitri suck in a breath behind me and I turned to look at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked. I could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions at bay, but he wasn't succeeding.

"What? What is it?" I asked, glancing back and forth between Vika and Dimitri.

"It's the crib that Babushka used when she had Mama," Viktoria explained. "And Mama used it for all of us before passing it down to Sonya and Karolina. They both talked it over and decided that you and Dimitri deserved to have the chance to use it as well. So it's yours."

Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands over my slightly protruding stomach and burying his face in my hair. I knew he was probably trying his best to collect himself, so I placed my hands gently over his.

"I'll have to call and thank them all," I said. "And thank you both for bringing it. And for coming all this way." I still had a couple weeks to go in my pregnancy, but I figured they'd be staying until the baby was born. I'd thought that we would have plenty of time to catch up and prepare for the child before it was delivered. How wrong I was.

I was brought back to the present when the contraction finally let up. A maternity nurse and my OB-GYN, Dr. Mandi Moretti, had entered the room while I'd been lost in memories of my friends and family. Dr. Olendzski had also flown as quickly as she could to join us, arriving about an hour ago, and was now standing near my head as well. She had been involved with every stage of my pregnancy, helping me as best she could through the first documented case of Dhampirs being able to conceive.

"We're ready for you to begin pushing, Rose," Dr. Olendzski said calmly. "Just wait for Dr. Moretti's go ahead."

I was suddenly gripped by an uncontrollable fear. I was afraid of the pain, the idea of becoming a mother, and especially everything that could go wrong during the delivery. I'd heard so many horror stories and read enough about the possible complications that I couldn't help but be worried. I turned my wide eyes towards Dimitri, who was gazing intently at me.

"You can do this," he said encouragingly before pressing a kiss to the back of my hand, which he still held. And then the fears flew out of my mind as another contraction ripped through me.

"Push Rose," Dr. Moretti said. As I did as she asked and the pain increased tremendously, I tried to focus on anything else.

Only six hours ago, Dimitri and I had been returning to our apartment. The boys had helped carry the load of presents into the baby's room, but had soon cleared out. I had been practically silent for the last hour of the party, but I had felt so strange. A weird tingling sensation had been running through my lower stomach. It had slowly become a source of discomfort as more time had passed, almost feeling like menstrual cramps or a need to use the bathroom. Taken off guard, I'd been trying to figure out what it could possibly be.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked once we entered the bedroom. Turning to him, I could see how worried he was. Immediately I felt guilty for scaring him. Reaching up, I placed my hand against my cheek. He entangled his fingers with mine, lowering my hand to his mouth and kissing my palm.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little strange."

"Strange like…?"

"I don't know. I've just never felt like this before. Of course, I've never been pregnant before either." I smiled up at him, trying to reassure him. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then I'll be in," I added before entering the adjoining restroom and closing the door. Looking in the mirror, I could definitely see what they meant about pregnant women glowing. My skin was pure and unblemished, my cheeks rosy with life. Until they turned pale as a pain ripped through me. Clutching the sink, I felt something wet between my legs. Scared, I glanced down and saw a small puddle of water on the floor…meaning my water had broken?

"D-Dimitri?" I called through the door.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

"I think…I think my water just broke." I'd known before that he was fast, but he had whipped the door open and rushed up to me so quickly that it startled me. If he noticed the water on the floor, it didn't show. He was cradling my face between his hands and gazing intently into my eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he said, obviously picking up on my alarm. "I'm going to take care of you." And he'd calmly led me into the bedroom, helping me change into a pair of sweats before leading me out to the car, grabbing the overnight bag on the way. The hospital was on the opposite side of court and he'd held his composure until we'd arrived, checked in, and got me settled into a bed. Then he'd shown his worry the only way he could, by watching me carefully and showing his emotions through his facial expression. He never spoke of his anxiety, but I could tell he was just as worried as I was, even if he was excited as well.

As the baby finally slid from my body, the pain and anguish of the last six hours seemed to drift away. I was so exhausted, but as I heard my baby's first cry that seemed to slip away as well, at least for the present moment. I turned my head slightly to look at Dimitri, whose eyes were slightly red and teary, revealing just how happy he was. He brought his face close to mine, relishing the nearness before kissing me lovingly.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered. I smiled weakly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Congratulations," Dr. Olendzski said from her position near Dr. Moretti. "You have a daughter." Dimitri and I smiled widely at each other before our baby girl was brought over to us. Scooting his chair closer, Dimitri leaned in to get a better look at her. Wrapped in a warm pink blanket and wearing a head cap, Dr. Olendzski laid her gently in my arms before exiting the room with the nurse and Dr. Moretti. My little girl's eyes were closed and her skin was a lovely rosy shade.

"She's beautiful," I whispered. Her eyes, deep brown eyes that she'd inherited from her father, opened and she looked at me. Dark brown hair, nearly black in its shade, sparsely covered the top of her head. A tiny hand reached out and grabbed onto a finger that Dimitri had extended towards her and I knew we are both goners, loving this little girl with everything we had in us.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 1**

_17 months later_

Warmth surrounds me. Arms are wrapped around me, pressing me against another body. A light sensation is felt upon my shoulder. As the fog of sleep recedes a bit more, I vaguely realize that a kiss is being pressed there. Rolling over, I cuddle up against the chest nearby, laying my head on his shoulder and resting an arm across his waist. Another kiss is placed on the top of my head and a small smile unfurls itself across my lips. I love waking up this way; it never gets old.

The alarm on the bedside table goes off and I feel the shift of Dimitri's muscles as he reaches over to turn it off before it can wake up the child in the next room. Returning to his former position, he lightly brushes my cheek with his fingers before laying a hand on the bare skin between my shorts and tank top, which had slightly ridden up in the night. I'm instantly awake.

He gently rolls me over onto my back, hovering over the top of me as his hair hangs down around us. Kissing me deeply, many thoughts cloud my mind, none of which are really appropriate. When we finally surface from the kiss, breathing heavily, I can make out the glare of Dimitri's teeth in the light from the clock as he smiles. The curtains are drawn, making it seem like we're in our own little world. Having a one and a half year old tends to cut down on the alone time we have, mainly consisting of the short moments in the early morning and late at night when she's still asleep. We try to take advantage of it whenever we can. Except, apparently, this morning.

"We should get up," Dimitri says. "We have a meeting in little over an hour."

"Shh…I'm trying not to think about it," I answer before pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Roza," he breathes as soon as we break apart, trying to suck more air into our lungs. "We have to get up." I recognize his firm tone, trying to convince himself, as well as me, that we really do need to begin getting around for the day. Pulling himself up, seeming to wear an expression similar to the night he'd unwrapped himself from me during the lust charm, he gets up and pulled guardian apparel out of the dresser across the room. Propping myself up on one side, the sheet covering me from the waist down, I watch him. _God, I love him. _

Returning to my side, he kisses me again, this time lightly as an encouragement to get up. "Come on, Rose."

"But you were distracting me so well," I whine. Chuckling, he runs his fingers through my hair before heading towards the adjoining bathroom and flipping on the light.

"Dimitri?" I call. Turning at the doorway, he looks back at me, one eyebrow raised in question. "I love you." His face lights up in a smile.

"I love you too, Roza," he answers before closing the door. Flopping back onto my back, I listen as the water is turned on in the shower. Enough inappropriate thoughts. Time to get up. Internally groaning, I sit up, stretch, and walk down the hall. On the way to the kitchen, I quietly open the bedroom door beside ours. Peeking over the side of the crib, I can't help but marvel at the little miracle within. Her fair complexion, which hasn't had much time to become the mocha color of her parents tanned skin, is highlighted with a rosy blush that fans out across her cheeks. One of her tiny hands is up against the side of her face, the skin there being one of the softest surfaces I've ever touched. Her dark eyelashes appear feather light but I know they'll probably be as thick as mine one day. Dark brown shoulder-length hair pillows her head as she continues to sleep. Carefully and silently backing out of the room, I leave the door open to better hear her when she does wake up and continue down the hall.

Boiling two cups of water, I make hot chocolate for Dimitri and me, using two packets per mug of course. The rich scent of the powder invades my nostrils, making me smile as I remember that day so long ago when Dimitri had made me a cup in the guardian meeting room at St. Vlad's. Taking a blue ceramic mug in my hands and leaving the other for Dimitri, I walk out onto the balcony off our living room.

The cool, crisp air of mid-autumn chills me a bit as I look out over the landscape. Being on the outskirts of court can be a bit inconvenient, but the scenery is so much better and everything seems so much quieter. The rolling hills of Pennsylvania, softly blanketed in fog in the evening light, butt up against a forest within a hundred yards of the apartment building. Fiery reds and oranges mix sporadically with mellow yellows as autumn takes its toll on the trees. The sun is just beginning to disappear behind the tree branches as it ends its daily trek across the sky, seeming to spray golds and pinks across the heavens as sunset continues. Stars are also beginning to appear, glittering like diamonds in the sapphire sky. Blowing on the steaming cup in my hands, I lean my arms on the balcony railing and think back over everything that has happened in the two years since the battle at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Mark and Oksana have remained in contact with me quite regularly since they left after the showdown at the academy. They often call and email me, keeping up to date with the research being conducted on Spirit and being Shadow Kissed, as well as seeing how I'm doing in general. I'd also been keeping in contact with Dr. Olendzski and Alberta, becoming quite close to them. I'd even occasionally talk to Stan, but this was very infrequent. Although I knew full well that he could still be a complete ass, ever since I'd saved his life he hadn't really been as horrible to me.

The Belikovs had returned to Baia soon after the battle as well, taking Ion with them. He is currently living with them, which seems to make Dimitri a little paranoid knowing that his sister's boyfriend is living under the same roof as she is. He trusts Ion, but I know that he feels that he should be in Russia to be big-brotherly and protect his little sister. Rolling my eyes, I think of how overprotective Dimitri can be. That tendency of his has only increased since our child was born. Pushing that thought aside, I thought of the few times we'd visited Baia in the past years, which I had enjoyed immensely. I'd liked spending time with the Belikovs on my very first trip to Russia, but seeing the place where the love of my life grew up with Dimitri at my side had only made it better.

Sonya and Mikhail had gotten married almost immediately after her restoration from Strigoi to Moroi, moving to a secluded area in Minnesota. Situated somewhere within the rolling hills and sparkling waters, they are said to have a pretty good sized cabin. I can admit that I'm marginally jealous that they can have a corner of the world to themselves, but I know they deserve it after everything they've been through to be together. Not to mention that I miss them quite a bit. I had become pretty close with them in the weeks after the attack and their being so far away was difficult. But I know that good things tend to happen in cabins in the woods, so I'm awaiting the announcement of a child on the way. I figure I can easily use that as an excuse to go see them.

Speaking of getting married, Eddie and Mia had followed Sonya and Mikhail's example and married quickly after their engagement, which had occurred shortly before the attack. They'd had a baby boy, named Mason Eddison, about eight months after Dimitri and I had had ours. Sometimes they could be sickening with how adorable they acted around each other, but I was happy for them. If nothing else, at least one more couple had found happiness within one another. I couldn't see a little more love in the world as being a bad thing, even if they could be a bit nauseating.

Sydney Sage, who I'd met while searching for Dimitri when he'd been turned Strigoi and spent a little time with in my years in Russia, had been transferred to an Alchemist post in New Orleans. She'd come to Court shortly thereafter, even though she was pretty paranoid about being surrounded by "evil creatures of the night," to catch up with me and had had the unfortunate opportunity to meet Adrian. They had argued, what seemed to be, constantly but I'd interpreted it as a type of flirting more than anything else. As evidence to those assumptions, they had both begun seeing each other more and more often, both in Louisiana and at Court. I was just happy because Sydney seemed to be a good influence on him, leaving Adrian drunk a lot less and happier a lot more.

Mom had given notice to Lord Szelsky soon after the events at the academy and had begun guarding Abe indefinitely. While I really don't want to think about what they do in their free time, I'm happy that my parents are working out the problems of the past and moving forward with a future together. They had decided to get married, Mom wanting to go to the local courthouse as soon as possible to get it done, but Abe, with my help, had convinced her to wait. Even if I didn't want to think about my parents as being romantically involved, I still wanted to be there to see their wedding.

Denis, Lev and Artur had come to Court with Christian and me, helping on the committee that was trying to implement the optional Moroi offensive and defensive training, both physical and magical, into the academy curriculums. They'd become really involved in the whole process and seemed to be enjoying the current monotony of life, however long it might last.

Lissa is set to become the next Queen of Moroi at the end of the year, her intricate coronation having been planned for about a year. Christian had gotten past his insecurities and moved into an apartment with Lissa, proposing to her a little over a year ago. They'd been married, surrounded by their family and friends and only the occasional government official. Although they have yet to have a child, I know they both want to take things slowly and just enjoy their time together. After nearly losing each other for good due to their pride and stupid mistakes of long ago, I knew it was important for them to do just that.

All in all, compared to everyone else, Dimitri and I hadn't really undergone any major changes. He'd continued guarding Lissa and we were both on the committee concerning altering the current academy curriculums. I had been offered a guarding job at Court, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at guardian life quite the same way ever again, and had declined. And of course there was our daughter, which to most would be considered a life-altering adjustment.

She was a constant joy in our lives, little Katya Christina. The deep brown eyes that the Belikov genes had given her always seemed to be evaluating the world around her, always looking for more to learn even at such a young age. She seemed to have Dimitri's seriousness at times, increasing her level of maturity by quite a bit, while also having my impatience and large appetite. Curiosity was a large part of her nature as well, especially when faced with new faces and experiences. Already speaking fairly intelligently, she was able to identify certain objects, places, and people. When she'd been laid in my arms the night of her birth, I'd felt such overwhelming affection towards her that I'd been stunned. It still amazed me that I seemed to love her more each day.

Her middle name had come from the name I'd always used to tease and infuriate Christian, but when he'd found out he'd been included in such an intimate way, plus how he was named her godfather, tears had filled his ice blue eyes. Dimitri and I had debated who should be named godmother, but we'd eventually decided on Vika, who had been just as moved by her selection as Christian had been.

Watching as the world slowly seems to fall asleep in the beauty of dusk, I think of all the good things that had occurred recently. Things have been going extremely well. Strigoi attacks have lessened, although still appear periodically. It makes me a little nervous, even if quite a few were wiped out at the academy, knowing that they're probably just biding their time. Of course, that could also be perceived as me being paranoid. But my life has been dominated with upheaval and violent occurrences for so long that I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, bringing those things with it.

I'm brought out of my musings when Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist. I'd been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed him place his mug on the railing beside me. He smells wonderful; fresh and clean, a mixture of soap and his trademark cologne. I lean back against him as he lightly presses his lips to my neck.

"You should come back inside," he says quietly between kisses. "I don't want to share you with the rest of the lusting males of Court." A smirk settles on my lips before it disappears in a gasp as he runs his hands a few inches up the bottom of my tight-fitting tank top.

Turning back around to face him, I kiss his lips. As he lifts me off the ground a few feet, I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me inside to the couch, our drinks long forgotten. Laying down on top of me, our bodies are pressed together. I sigh as he presses a kiss where neck and shoulder meet. I run my hands across his chest, admiring how muscular he is beneath his shirt. As he leans in to kiss me once again, a quiet cry echoes down the hall.

And our time alone is effectively brought to a halt.

Dimitri sighs, resting his head on my shoulder and trying to calm his breathing. I cup his cheek in my hand, smiling up at him. He returns it before we sit up.

"I'll get her," I say, getting up and moving down the hallway. Walking into the small bedroom, the sight that greets me makes me smile. Katya is standing with her feet spread apart, her tiny hands wrapped around the bars of the crib for support. Although she's tried to start walking, she hasn't been able to take her first steps without falling yet. Part of me is happy about it; she seems to be growing up much too fast.

"Mama!" she squeals happily. As I approach the crib, she raises her arms in the air, her hands opening and closing.

"Hi baby." Picking her up, I set her on my hip and kiss the top of her head. "How's my girl this morning?" She reaches up and lightly grabs onto a piece of my hair. I take her into the bathroom down the hall, just outside the kitchen. After giving her a bath, during which she fussed as she's lately taken to trying to do some things herself, ultimately giving me a bath as well, I get her dressed. Still pretty wet myself, I set her down on the floor in my bedroom, leaving a foam puzzle for her to play with, while I quickly change and brush my teeth and hair. I can already tell that this is going to be one of the days where she's more difficult.

Picking her up, I sit her on the counter in the bathroom before running a brush through the same nearly-black locks that are on my head. I carefully pull her thin hair up into two pigtails. Seeing herself in the mirror, she points, her face lighting up.

"Who is that?" I ask, tickling her stomach and making her laugh. "Who is that pretty girl?"

"I see two pretty girls," I hear from behind me. Looking up into the mirror, I meet Dimitri's gaze. The love and happiness within it is so plentiful that I could nearly drown in it.

* * *

After finishing up Katya's morning routine, and picking up the cheerios she threw on the floor, we all set out for Adrian's apartment, near the center of Court. Katya, riding in her stroller, giggles gleefully as a squirrel races across the concrete path in front of us. Dimitri watches her as he pushes her, mindful of any sign that she's unhappy or anything is wrong with the well-being of his little girl. Not finding anything to be concerned about, he reaches over and threads his fingers with mine. As we get closer to the main portion of the Royal Court, we come across more people out and about. A few guardians I recognize nod in our direction, smile at Katya, and continue on their way. After ten minutes of a brisk walk, we arrive at our destination and within a few seconds of knocking on Adrian's door, he's swinging it open.

"Hi, Kitty Kat!" he says happily, leaning down to unstrap Katya from her stroller. She swings her up high in the air as she laughs.

"Is Uncle Adrian being silly?" I ask Katya before turning my attention to said uncle. "You know she just ate. One of these days she's going to get sick on you."

"Nah," Adrian denies. "She loves me way too much to do that." Shaking my head, I hand him the bag on my shoulder containing diapers, toys, snacks, and anything else she might need during the hours that Dimitri and I are gone.

"Be good for Uncle Adrian," I tell Katya, running a hand over her hair.

"She's always good," Adrian claims.

"Really?" Dimitri asks innocently. "Because I could've sworn that a few weeks ago you were hiding behind the island in your kitchen and trying to get her to stop throwing food at you and your kitchen walls." Adrian glares reproachfully at him, putting a hand over one of Kat's ears.

"Shh! Don't remind her about that. I don't want her to get any ideas." Dimitri laughs and kisses Katya's nose.

"Good luck," he says.

* * *

When Dimitri and I arrive at the meeting, it's obvious that we're the last ones there. Lissa, with her blonde hair curled in ringlets and wearing a blazer and pencil skirt, sits with Christian, his eyes sparkling as mischievously as they usually do even though he's in a serious-toned meeting. Denis, Lev, and Artur sit beside them on one side of a long wooden table, two seats left open for Dimitri and me. A few other select guardians, including Hans, the guardian in charge of the Court guardians, sit beside them as well. Across the table are respected Moroi, the best of the best in their elements. And at the head of the table sits Queen Tatiana Ivashkov herself.

My relationship with the queen has been spotty at best, with me calling her Queen Bitch more often than not, but she had been surprisingly supportive of Dimitri and me the past few years. Although she doesn't say it, I think she respects that I don't take any bullshit from anyone, not even a highly respected government official. She's also been working very closely with the curriculum committee and hasn't seemed nearly as bad as I first thought her to be. Even with all of these things going for her, I'm still reserving judgment. Like I said, I may be paranoid, but I'm also waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The meeting gets underway as soon as we take our seats. We discuss many issues, including whether or not Moroi students should be able to decide if they want to participate or if their parents should dictate that. And if the answer is the parents, when can the students make up their own minds about the issue? Knowing my love of deep fried dough, the queen has taken to having a wide variety of donuts and bagels brought to the meetings, being sure that there are at least two or three chocolate ones for me. As soon as the platter arrives, I snag my designated donuts and chow down. This meeting seems to be turning into one of the longest ones I've ever attended. Of course, that could also be because I tend to be a bit impatient.

The talk drags on and on, going back and forth as Dhampirs and Moroi work together. I am briefly sucked into the past, remembering the words I'd spoken back at the academy…_You need to put your differences aside and work together instead of fighting each other. _We'd been doing just that for the past two years. It was an accomplishment that I was pretty proud of and one that I was honored to be a part of. Even if Moroi still tend to see themselves above Dhampirs, at least they were working with us now. It was an improvement.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, but I don't answer it. I know that if Adrian has had any problems, he would come to me himself or send someone. So when the door opens I don't think anything of it, just continue speaking to a Moroi on the other side of the table. When the person doesn't say anything or simply pass a note to the queen, which usually happens at least three or four times throughout the course of a meeting, I glance over at them. A guardian is holding a cordless phone in his hand, his palm covering the receiver.

"Miss. Hathaway," he says. "You have a phone call."

"Tell them that I'm in a meeting and take a message," I answer, not really paying attention to him. I turn back to the Moroi, but his eyes are still locked on the guardian.

"I'm sorry Hathaway," he says. "But…"

"But what?"

"You're going to want to take this call." I look over at the guardian, still framed in the doorway. His face is extremely pale, jaw tight, and expressionless mask gone. He looks worried…no more like frightened. It's this simple act, the act of displacing the regular guardian mask, that sends a slight shiver up my spine.

And I suddenly believe that I'm not paranoid…that the inevitable other shoe has finally fallen.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I promised Lori9048 that I'd try to get this up in time for her birthday and I succeeded! I hope you like it!

As a side note, my hometown is having a festival this weekend and my family's really involved in the community, so I might not be able to get another chapter up until Sunday or Monday at the earliest.

Just a warning, this does get a little gory in a few places. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot. Anything you recognize belongs to Richelle Mead._

_**From Last Chapter…**_

"_Miss. Hathaway," he says. "You have a phone call." _

_"Tell them that I'm in a meeting and take a message," I answer, not really paying attention to him. I turn back to the Moroi, but his eyes are still locked on the guardian. _

_"I'm sorry Hathaway," he says. "But…"_

_"But what?"_

_"You're going to want to take this call." I look over at the guardian, still framed in the doorway. His face is extremely pale, jaw tight, and expressionless mask gone. He looks worried…no more like frightened. It's this simple act, the act of displacing the regular guardian mask, that sends a slight shiver up my spine. _

_And I suddenly believe that I'm not paranoid…that the inevitable other shoe has finally fallen. _

**Chapter 2**

The silence in the room was so complete that I bet you could've heard a pin drop…you know if a pin _had _beendropped. And that was saying something because the floor was covered in carpet. Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I took the phone from the guardian before me.

"Hathaway."

"Rose, do you _ever_ answer your phone?" Sydney questioned.

"Yes, just not when I'm in a meeting."

"Well I think you'll find this is more important than a meeting." Her tone went from teasingly berate to completely serious and I knew instantly that something was dreadfully wrong.

"What is it, Sydney?"

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this…"

"Just spit it out," I suggested, my impatience getting the better of me. I couldn't help it. If something had happened that made Sydney this worried, then it'll definitely worry me too. My thoughts immediately went to Katya, her face lighting up with joy as she watched herself in the mirror. I couldn't let anything happen to my little girl. And I couldn't let anything happen to Dimitri or Christian or any of my other friends.

"It's about the Keepers," she finally said. _The Keepers? _I thought back to the dozen or so times I had gone to see them with Sydney in the past year. The first time I'd met the group of Moroi, Dhampirs, and humans, I had definitely experienced a culture shock. The Keepers lived on the outskirts of civilization, keeping to secluded areas such as forests and mountains. No electricity, no plumbing. But more than that, they "keep to the old ways," meaning their civilization was made up of the crude traditions our world had been based on. For example, they saw elections as being a poor way to select a leader. Instead, all candidates should have to fight to the death; the last one standing would become king or queen. They referred to Moroi and Dhampirs in the modern world as the Tainted, as they had strayed away from the way things were supposed to be, and Strigoi as the Lost.

Thinking I was a spy, it had taken months for Sydeny to convince the Keepers to meet with me. While the majority of their customs may be perceived as backwards, they did have one thing going for them. Strigoi left them alone due to the fact that everyone was trained to use any means necessary to defend themselves. Not only that, but they would fight back if attacked. The Strigoi had much easier prey in Moroi of the modern world, as they, for the most part, wouldn't or couldn't. And the committee could learn a lot from people who worked together against a common enemy and trained Moroi to fight their own battles.

The first time I had gone with Syndey, as Alchemists drop off supplies, food, and medicine to them every few months, I'd been taken aback, even knowing that what I'd see would be completely different from what I was used to. Living in caves or small shabby buildings, the village was centered around a huge bonfire that seemed to burn twenty four hours a day, acting as a kind of meeting place or town hall for those living there. I'd met with Raymond, a Moroi who seemed to be one of the more influential Keepers of the group, and we'd gotten along well. Welcoming me into his home – more like shack – for dinner, I had gotten to meet his family and become more familiar with the ways of the Keepers. Sarah, his human wife, had served stew and bread that had been surprisingly good. Not that I'm very picky when it comes to food. They had a daughter, Angeline, and a son, Joshua, as well as two other children who lived with them. Joshua, who was about my age, had taken a liking to me right away. He had even taken me to see his small cave, which he was quite proud of. It was on the outskirts of the village as, apparently, they were beginning to run out of space.

I'd picked up quite a bit from them, not all of which would be usable in modern day settings, but was still good to know. And now suddenly something was wrong concerning them. For some reason, I was worried. These people had taken me in, let me in on the secrets of their society, and grown to trust me almost implicitly. I could admit that I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"What's happened, Sydney? What's wrong with them?"

"I went out there today for a routine supply drop and when I arrived…the easiest way to describe it I guess would be to say that they were mass murdered." I couldn't help but suck in a breath. I'd seen them train and how strong they all were. And now those resilient, lively people were dead?

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice coming out as more of a whisper. I felt myself sit down into a chair, knowing subconsciously that I'd need all the support I could get. I didn't even bother trying to keep the look of dismay from spreading across my face.

"It's not something I can really…explain. You'd really have to see it to believe it. I contacted a nearby Alchemist post and they came out to investigate. All signs point to Strigoi and it looks like the Keepers were killed about twenty-four hours ago."

"But they said Strigoi wouldn't go after them…and it makes sense that they wouldn't." I was grasping at straws, trying to prove to myself that the Keepers couldn't possibly have been killed, and I knew it. But the simple truth was that I really didn't want to believe it. Because if these people, who had been training all their lives to defeat any Strigoi they came in contact with, had all been massacred…then honestly what chance did any of us stand?

"Trust me, Rose. I've seen my fair share of deaths caused by Strigoi and these mesh with their routine killing patterns. Everything except…."

"Except what?"

"It's something I've never seen before. Something none of the Alchemists who came to investigate have ever seen either."

"What is it, Sydney?"

"You'd have to see it for yourself," she answered finally. "It can't really be described. When can you get down here?" I glanced up from the spot on the table that I'd been staring at since I'd picked up the phone to look at the queen.

"I'm sure I could have my team assembled and on its way relatively shortly. We could be there in maybe an hour, two at most."

"Hurry, Rose." Without even waiting for a reply, Sydney hung up.

"What was that all about?" Christian asked. I ignored him and just keep looking at Queen Tatiana.

"Rose?" she finally asked. Taking that as permission to speak – I know, when have I ever needed it? – I began to relate everything that Sydney told me.

"You must go," Tatiana said finally. "Take your team and a few more guardians and find out whatever you can from the Alchemists on site as well as draw your own conclusions."

"Yes, Your Highness," I said, rising to my feet.

"And Rose?" I gave her my full attention. "I expect a full report when you return." I nodded my understanding before leaving the room. I could feel rather than see Dimitri follow me out of the conference room and into the hallway. Pulling me into a nearby empty room, he closed the door behind us.

"You do realize how dangerous this could be, don't you?" he asks. "The Strigoi could be lying in wait for you to come to the scene so they can ambush you."

"Yes Dimitri, I realize that."

"And yet, you're still going?"

"I can't just not go."

"You're the one person in the world they want to kill most. Don't you think it would be wise to lay low instead of running off in the heat of things?" I knew what this was about; he didn't want to take the chance of losing me, no matter how small that chance may be.

"Dimitri, I took it easy during my pregnancy. I laid low then and for good reason. But I can't just sit around and do nothing for the rest of my life. Even if it means risking my life, I have to do what I feel in my heart is right. Just as you do."

"But you have a daughter now…things are different. She relies on you."

"And on you," I pointed out.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?" He gripped my arms tightly, obviously trying to understand. "You aren't a guardian. You don't have to be a part of this investigation."

I sighed. "Because if I'm the real target for the Strigoi, then I'm responsible for leading them to the Keepers. I was their only real contact to the modern world besides the Alchemists…and I may have just gotten them all killed." Dimitri's eyes never left mine as I continued. "They put their faith and trust in me, Dimitri. I think the least I owe them is to return one last time and see everything for myself." Now it was his turn to sigh.

"And around Court it may not be considered your job anymore," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "But it's in your blood to protect people. It's who you are."

I nodded, confirming that as well. It still amazed me sometimes how well we could read each other.

"It's also one of the reasons that I fell in love with you to begin with. And I wouldn't take that part out of you, even if I don't want you to go."

"I will come back," I promised, kissing him.

Pulling back a few seconds later, he said, "You better."

We went out into the hallway, where my team had assembled. Lissa, standing beside Christian and holding his hand, looked pale and anxious.

"You'll take care of my girl?" Christian asked.

"I promise," Dimitri answered immediately. "And you'll take care of mine?"

"You can count on it."

* * *

After an hour long flight on one of the court's private jets, we finally arrived in West Virginia. Renting two SUVs, we quickly drove to the site of the Keeper's village. I got to drive the first one, as I'm the only guardian who knew where we were going. The closer we got, the more I began to study the landscape in the beams of my headlights. The Appalachian Mountains towered over the roadway on one side, still a bit off into the distance. Turning down a narrow gravel driveway, we drove into the foothills. The further and further we got away from civilization, the more and more my stomach seemed to knot up. And not in the nauseous, there-are-Strigoi-around way. I was simply nervous to see the destruction that had been wreaked out against the Keepers.

The trees got thicker and thicker before finally randomly disappearing to reveal a sort of clearing. Knowing we'd have to go the rest of the way on foot, I parked my SUV in the makeshift parking lot and led my team and the seven other guardians into the woods, pulling out flashlights to better guide our way in the darkness. I could hear a few people talking a ways up in front of me, accompanied by a small flicker of light, and I followed the sound until we reached the outskirts of the Keeper village. Sydney was standing with a few other Alchemists, probably discussing the turmoil they'd seen. The same turmoil my team was about to walk into.

"Rose," she greeted, noticing me as we got closer.

"Sydney."

"If you want to leave a few of your associates here, my superiors will fill them in on what's happened and what they've concluded," she said, nodding towards the two men beside her. I chose three of the guardians to remain behind and the rest of us continued on with Sydney.

"I hope you haven't eaten anything lately," she murmured loud enough for only me to hear.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's pretty gruesome."

"Your definition of gruesome and mine are probably different."

"Rose, I see dead bodies for a living. I think our definitions are probably pretty similar." I had merely been joking, but thinking about it, she was most likely right. That really didn't make me feel any better. As we neared the turnoff directly before the village, I tried to prepare myself for the carnage I'd be witnessing in a few moments. And utterly failed.

If you didn't look closely, it almost looked like nothing had happened, no one had been attacked. But one thing I did notice right away was the fire, which had seemed like an eternal flame, had finally gone out. I thought it was kind of ironic that it had disappeared, just like the life of its civilization, but thought it best not to mention it.

Directing my gaze away from the ash-filled fire pit, I slid the light coming from the metal cylinder in my hand over my surroundings. The shacks stood in the same places, but where there had once only been filthy, brown planks of wood, random coatings of red were smeared in occasional spots. It almost looked like someone had been attempting to remove the evidence that any damage had been done.

"This is gruesome?" I couldn't help but say, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Sydney, you saw worse than this with me in Russia." Instead of answering, she simply led me over to the closest shack and pushed its door open. And I nearly puked. My jaw definitely dropped at the horror within, but I quickly closed it and swallowed back any bile that had been trying to rise in my throat.

Broken bodies and the crimson of blood covered the dirt floor. The faces were nearly unrecognizable, almost appearing to have been run through a meat grinder. Some seemed to have been fed on, their throats being brutally torn open and leaving pools of blood behind. One in particular, a small boy with blond hair – or at least that's what color I thought it had been before being stained crimson – looked different, his neck on an odd angle. And I knew for a fact, his neck had been snapped.

The family appeared to have been all in the kitchen at the time of the attack, still in the homemade threadbare clothes they'd been sleeping in, and I wondered if they had heard something in the night. Perhaps something that had tipped them all off to the danger that would be descending upon them any moment. Crude looking stakes were lying on the small table right beside the door, cruelly showing that they had just been a bit too far out of reach. Flies had found the beginnings of rotting flesh and had begun to assemble around it, buzzing as they flew around the bodies. The bitter scent of blood and fear hung in the air, still remaining from when the havoc had been wreaked.

"That's…that's horrible," I heard one of the men behind me stutter. The others remained eerily silent.

"Why don't the rest of you have a look around," I said. "Try to get a feel for the attack, a possible estimate of how many Strigoi it took to accomplish this." I heard everyone spread out, going their separate ways as each of them tried to get a handle on what they'd just seen, investigating both caves and wooden structures.

"An entire family wiped out at once…" I muttered, still taking in the scene before me. "Are they all like this?"

"All but one," she answered.

Finally looking away and facing Sydney, I simply said, "Show me." She led me the all too familiar way to Raymond's home. Knowing tears were threatening to blur my vision at the thought of seeing the family I had become so close to, I tried desperately to push my emotions aside. I could examine my feelings later; for now, I had a job to do.

"Prepare yourself," Sydney said. When I swallowed and nodded that I was ready, she led me into the small house. I'd been in here on numerous occasions. I remembered chatting with Sarah at the fire pit in the corner of the kitchen. I remembered holding one of the little kids on my lap as I listened to Joshua explain how housing and family worked in their community. I remembered Angeline glaring at me from the stool near the table while Raymond went over different fighting techniques. And now all of that was demolished.

The ladder, which had once led up to the loft above, was laying in multiple pieces. Chairs had been thrown around the room, splintering and falling where they may. The table's legs had been torn from the surface it propped up, scattered in different areas of the main room. Quilts had been retrieved from the bedroom, being shredded and strewn haphazardly all over. Large, padded mats, which I assumed had once been beds at one time, had been slit open, the stuffing pulled out. All in all, the room was a jumbled up pile of chaos. The other shack had been largely untouched, besides its former residents. In this one, apart from a few pots and pans that littered the floor, everything else had been ripped apart. Including the people who had once lived here.

Sarah, her blue eyes staring unseeingly at the doorway, had been the lucky one. Her neck had merely been snapped, killing her but making it as quick and painless as possible. The children's throats had been ripped out, spraying blood on the walls and coating the floor on which they now laid. But Raymond, strong, powerful Raymond, had gotten the worst of the assault. Although it looked as though he had been fed off of, his neck was still intact besides two small puncture marks. But his chest and stomach had been callously sliced open, spilling his organs and entrails out onto the floor. A puddle of crimson had spread out around him. But even with all this death and destruction surrounding me, I couldn't help but be distracted…because there was something else that was different about this area of attack. Something I'd never seen before when it concerned a Strigoi raid.

Pictures. Hundreds of them. Scattered around the carnage and stuck to the walls. I couldn't figure out what they depicted, mostly because every single image was blurred, completely worthless. To me, it seemed like someone had maybe attempted to photograph the scene and had done a really poor job of it.

"I'm assuming these are what you were referring to as being indescribable."

"Yeah," Sydney replied. "Someone really seems to be a shitty photographer." I would've turned around, shocked at her lewd language, which was against Alchemist protocol, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the photos. For some reason, they grabbed me. Something in them called to me, but I had no idea why. They were just horrible shots of fatalities. But I still asked Sydney to have them bagged up and put in my SUV.

I still felt like I was missing something, something important. Looking around, I tried to place it. I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion before I realized what it was.

"Where are Angeline and Joshua?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Sydney had been staring at the appalling scene around us, still trying to accept what I guessed she had seen nearly half a dozen times already.

"All the families were in their homes, maybe sleeping or preparing to end the day, when the attack began?" I asked.

"Yes, that seems to be the common consensus."

"Then where are Angeline and Joshua? And why are they not with their family?"

"I…I have no idea," she said, slightly startled by this revelation. "Estimations place the time of the assault in the early morning, human time. In vampire time, they should've been home and getting ready to go to bed. The Strigoi probably figured they'd be at their most vulnerable during that time or at least the most vulnerable when they could actually get to them. They couldn't very well attack when the Keepers were asleep during daytime." Something tugged at me in the back of my mind…_I'm kind of on the outskirts. We keep growing and growing and there's not much room in the town's center. But the caves keep going, so there's still space. _As soon as I had my "ah-hah" moment, my feet were propelling me out the door.

"Rose? Rose!" I heard from behind me. But I couldn't stop myself. I had to see if I was right. She followed me as I began sprinting towards the trees. As I passed by Christian, Lev, Artur, and Denis, they fell into position behind me. They had absolutely no idea what I was up to, but they trusted my judgment and wanted to be there in case I needed back up.

It took me about ten minutes to finally get to where I seemed to remember the entrance. Flashing my light around the area, a hole at ground level became apparent as I moved a few shrubs. I hadn't remembered anything being in front of the opening and from the way the roots of the brush were above ground, I'd say they didn't belong there. Someone had been attempting to hide the cave.

Quickly pushing aside the covering, I entered the small hole, the boys and Sydney following closely behind. Careful not to cut myself on the jagged edges of the rock walls, I evaluated my surroundings and took in the flickering light of the torch in its wall sconce. Everything seemed to be about the same as the last time I'd been in there. Everything, that was, except the two bleeding people on the hard-packed dirt floor. Rushing over to their sides, I couldn't help but feel happiness rush through me. At least two people had survived. I immediately realized how dismal that thought was, only two surviving members of a civilization. But I had to admit, two was better than none.

"R-Rose?" Joshua asked weakly as I dropped to my knees beside them, my flashlight falling out of my hand.

I nodded. "I'm here."

"You came…I knew you would."

"Too bad it was so late," Angeline shot at me. I turned to look at her, trying to see how badly she was beaten up in the poor lighting, and realized that all the blood dripping down her face was coming from a cut on her forehead about the size of a fork prong. Her hands, which were on Joshua's chest, were bloody as well. I tried to pull them up and attempted to find the injury, but she shoved me away, immediately putting her hands back where they had been. But not fast enough. I had seen the gaping wound, ragged edges and all, on Joshua's chest as more crimson liquid ran out. Blood dribbled down his side, soaking his already saturated shirt. Glancing back up to his face, I noticed the sweat on his brow and how very pale he was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Strigoi attacked us," Angeline snapped. _Smart ass. _But I bit my tongue, knowing she'd been through enough in the past twenty-four hours as it was. And chances were good that she'd probably lose her brother on top of that.

"We had been…making a…few adjustments to…my cave," Joshua said. His breathing was shallow and his lips were beginning to turn blue. He was also blinking his eyes in rapid succession every few seconds, as though his vision was failing him. I took one of his wrists in my hand, pressing two fingers to a pulse point while noting how clammy his skin felt. His heartbeat was fast yet weak which, combined with the other symptoms I'd noticed, indicated shock.

"Be quiet and save your strength," Angeline said quietly, brushing his hair back away from his forehead with her fingers, incidentally smearing blood on his skin. It was the one and only time that I'd ever seen her be anything other than sarcastic and snarky.

"We were running late and on the way back home we heard screams and picked up our pace," Angeline said, picking up where her brother had left off. "Joshua was in front of me and broke through the tree line first. He was met by a Strigoi, which slightly caught him off guard. He fought really well but the Strigoi still managed to get a hold of him." She paused, her eyes filling with tears.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it," she moaned. "It just happened too fast."

"It's okay," I said, trying to comfort her. Her mourning gaze shifted immediately to a glare.

"Don't patronize me," she snapped. "Anyways, Joshua was wounded and I brought him back here."

"You weren't followed?"

"I think they were a little preoccupied with everyone else." _And they probably figured that Joshua was going to die anyway. _I was actually pretty surprised he'd made it as long as he had. But I kept my mouth shut and added pressure to Joshua's wound on the slim chance it might stem the flow of blood. Honestly, if it hadn't stopped in the past day, I didn't think it was going to. Apparently I hadn't hidden my thoughts as well as I had believed though.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?" Joshua asked. He had been watching my facial features, probably trying to distinguish what I thought about all of this. I debated how I should answer. I could lie, but he'd arrive at death's doorstep eventually anyway. Or I could tell him the truth and I knew how the Keepers valued honesty, especially from those on the outside. I had never lied to any of them before, never hidden what I thought or what my mission was. I didn't really think now was a good time to change that.

I slowly shook my head. "I don't think so, but I'm no doctor. I've seen injuries like this before though and…"

He nodded, understanding. "I kind of thought so, what with how awful I feel."

"Don't talk like that!" Angeline said loudly. Her voice echoed off the rocks around us, bouncing around the cave in as much outrage as the original protest had been. "He'll be fine!"

"Angeline," he murmured soothingly. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't," she said quietly. "It won't…not without you." Joshua opened his mouth to reply, but swallowed hard instead. I knew it was probably getting harder for him to breathe.

"You're all I've got," Angeline whispered.

"No I'm not," Joshua choked out. His gaze met mine. "Promise me…promise me that you'll…look after her."

"I…" I honestly didn't know what to say. Me? Take care of Angeline? We didn't even get along, let alone like each other. She hadn't even let me comfort her. How could I take care of her?

But Joshua wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grasped my hands and pulled them away from his chest, pulling me closer to him. I think in that moment, as he fought back death for a few minutes more, he was doing it for his sister. He needed to make sure she'd be well cared for in his absence. It was a sentiment I could respect, even if I didn't want to be saddled with the girl.

"Please Rose. I know you…can protect her." His eyes pleaded with me. "_I trust you to protect her._" Finally I nodded. I mean, what else could I do? Deny a man his dying wish? I'd just have to deal with it and do my best by her.

A weak smile unfurled itself across his lips. "Thank…you." His eyes closed. He took a few more shallow breaths. And then he was gone.

* * *

_One. One out of at least two hundred._ That's all I could think of as we loaded up the SUVs and prepared to return to Court. I would never forgive myself for bringing Strigoi down upon these people, effectively killing off this branch of the civilization.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Denis asked quietly. He was trying to be discreet, but I understood by the hard look on Angeline's face that she knew we were discussing her. Lev, Artur, and Christian were standing with us and looked just as curious about my answer.

"I really have no idea," was the only truthful answer I could come up with.

"The poor thing," Artur said. I was about to scoff when Angeline strode right up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"I am not some 'poor thing.' And I am not some charity case that you need to take on," she said, the last part aimed at me.

"You really think you can survive out in the real world?" I questioned.

"Of course." She said it like it was the most ridiculous question that I could've asked. Christian sneered, as was his usual reaction to something he found incredibly stupid.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"And what would you know?" Angeline asked. "You're a Tainted Moroi. You don't do anything but cower behind Dhampirs and wait for the fight to end." I saw Christian's jaw tighten and reached out to grab his arm. Even if the girl was unruly and a pain in the ass, she didn't deserve to be gone off on after losing her entire family all within the span of a couple days. Apparently Christian disagreed.

"Listen, _little girl,_" he snarled. Her glare became even more prominent when he called her that, but it had gotten her attention. "I've killed countless Strigoi."

"Oh, right. I'm sure you have." Her tone said everything; she didn't believe him.

"Christian, turn around," I said.

"What?"

"Just do it." When I'd come for my first visit, they'd made me prove who I said I was. I'd had to fight one of their most vicious warriors and show them the marks on my neck, which counted the vast majority of all the Strigoi I'd killed. When my team and I had been over in Russia, I'd arranged for all of us to stay up to date with our Molnijas, not because they were a badge of honor but because they acted as a constant reminder. Not for all the death we doled out but for the souls that were lost to the Strigoi state and the lives subsequently lost as a result. They were still people…they had been part of our species at one time or another. And no one deserved to be forgotten.

But it also came in handy when dealing with the Keepers. When Angelina saw how many marks Christian had, she had the decency to look slightly abashed. Spinning back around, Christian glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her shoulders slumping forward. I could tell the past two days had definitely taken their toll on her and she was finally beginning to break under all of it. It had to have been hell sitting in the cave, watching the life bleed out of her brother. Even if I didn't get along with her, I felt bad for everything she'd gone through. Christian must have been thinking along the same lines because his eyes softened.

"It's alright." He paused, glancing between me and Angeline. "What would you say about staying with me for a while? My wife and I, we don't have any kids. And I bet we could all get along pretty well." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out why he could possibly want her to live with him after the things she'd just said.

"I mean, you're almost as snarky as I am," he continued. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips before she could squash it back down. "And I guarantee that you'd be better off with me than Rose."

"Hey!" I said. "I can take care of a kid."

"You've proven that with Kat, but you actually like her," was his only response. His eyes were still trained on Angeline. And I realized why he felt so connected to this girl. She'd just witnessed her family get killed, if not all of them then at least her brother. Both he and Liss had lost their families at an early age as well. He probably figured they could help her through such a difficult time much more effectively than I could. And truthfully, they were probably right.

"I suppose…I could come live with you and your wife." I could just imagine how thrilled she'd be once she found out she'd be staying with, not only two royals, but the soon-to-be queen and king of all Moroi. I'd pay to see her reaction to that.

"Then it's settled," Christian said, nodding his head once. He led her to the SUV and settled her in the back seat, taking his place between her and Lev, who kept turning and trying to flirt with Angeline. I had to give him some credit; he'd succeeded in getting her to smile more than once already and we hadn't even left yet. I got in the middle set of seats, strapping myself in beside Sydney, who'd decided to return to Court to see Adrian. I think after seeing what being mortal meant in so many vicious ways, she really wanted to spend time with the living. And who could be better suited to making her feel alive than her boyfriend?

Denis took the keys from me before getting in the driver's seat. I didn't really think I would be able to function properly much longer and driving didn't seem like such a good idea. Seeing so much death had taken a toll on me as well. Artur was the last one in, sitting in the passenger seat before we left the Keeper commune forever.

Staring out the window, I watched the familiar scenery disappear from sight. The moon was nearly invisible tonight, casting the world in shadows. Out here in the wilderness, this only made the stars seem brighter and somewhat closer to Earth. I reached down and felt the cool hard structure of my stake, reassuring myself that it was still with me. You could never be too careful at night.

I couldn't help thinking about my friends and family and what I would do if something similar to what I'd just seen happened to them. In my mind's eye, I could see their bodies laid out on some carpeted floor, covered in blood and fatal wounds. Christian with his throat ripped out, blood pouring out onto the floor as he gasped like a fish out of water, his hands reaching up to try to cover the injury. Lissa and Adrian being fed off of, their lives slowing slipping away. And Dimitri with his brown eyes, the eyes I loved so much, staring unseeingly at me as I ran in to try and save them…arriving too late once again.

Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of those horrible mental pictures. I didn't need to be haunted by something else; the occasional ghost visits were enough as it was. The silver Spirit charmed ring, which sat on my finger, helped keep them away when my own will wouldn't, but the images of my dead friends and family was something I couldn't have help to escape from.

Leaning my head against the cool glass of the window, I also couldn't help thinking that my worries were coming true. The inevitable other shoe had definitely fallen. And I couldn't help thinking that this event showed that the results of academy attack hadn't destroyed the Strigoi completely. It had diminished their numbers greatly, but they could come back. They were becoming stronger and I knew for a fact that that didn't bode well for the future.


End file.
